Kurushimi (she or he?)
by Valua Harazuku
Summary: Sumarry : Sasuke seorang pria yang mampu menaklukan seorang gadis dan seorang idola kampus jatuh cinta pada Hinata, namun cintanya ditolak karna Hinata punya Kekasih, dan mencari tahu siapakah kekasih Hinata itu? Not yaoi and guess what? -Re-publish-


**Kurushimi**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : (?)**

**Warning: ooc, many typo, eyd tak menjamin, not yaoi, Baru prologe.**

**Sumarry : Sasuke seorang pria yang mampu menaklukan seorang gadis dan seorang idola kampus jatuh cinta pada Hinata, namun cintanya ditolak karna Hinata punya Kekasih, dan mencari tahu siapakah kekasih Hinata itu? Not yaoi and guess what?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Prouloge**

**[02.45 am]**

"Ka-kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut indigo saat melihat sang 'Kekasih' terbangun disebelahnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Sang 'kekasih' menganggukkan kepala kuning jabriknya, menatap sayu Hinata yang menatapnya dengan cemas "Tenanglah, aku disini untukmu." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut sambil mengusap perlahan keringat di kening sang 'Kekasih'.

"Terimakasih ... aku mencintaimu, Hinata." bisik sang 'Kekasih' menatap iris lavender Hinata yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, tak ragu-ragu ia memagutkan bibir tipis Hinata dengan lembut.

Menyatukan cinta mereka yang ...

...terlarang.

**[08.10 am]**

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Terlihat disudut koridor kampus terdapat seorang pemuda raven dengan wajah datar menyudutkan seorang wanita dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda dengan berkulit putih, berwajah tampan, bermata onyx bagaikan warna langit dimalam hari, dan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang berwarna raven. Bisa dibilang dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sempurna bagi para kalangan wanita namun, dia mempunyai kekurangan yaitu ... Seorang Playboy.

Saat ini diapun sedang menyatakan cinta kepada seorang wanita berwajah cantik dan anggun, dan mempunyai iris berwarna lavender yang lembut. Wanita yang membuatnya tertarik selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Maka hari ini, pagi ini, dan jam ini pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepada wanita yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan pandangan tajam.

Hinata semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kedua jari telunjuknya ia mainkan bertanda ia gugup.

"A-ano ... Ma-maaf, Sa-sasuke-senpai. A-aku sudah mempunyai ke-kekasih. Tolong ma-maaafkan aku." Jawabnya dengan penolakan yang halus.

Pemuda Raven itu mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar wanita yang ada dihadapannya sudah berstatus menjadi kekasih orang lain.

"Siapa kekasihmu?" Tanyanya dengan dingin.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Hinata berpikir jika dia memberitahu kekasihnya kemungkinan Uchiha yang ada dihadapannya bisa bertindak sesuatu terhadap kekasihnya dan Hinata tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ma-maaf. A-"

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti kekasihmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa kekasihmu." Ucap Sasuke seperti dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata berpikir lagi. Diapun akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Di-dia ... Namikaze Naruto-kun."

Hinata tiba-tiba saja membungkuk kepada Sasuke, "Ma-maafkan aku yang telah menolak menjadi ke-kekasihmu dan tolong jangan sakiti kekasihku." Mohonnya lalu berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Tak kusangka ternyata makhluk sempurna sepertimu ditolak juga, eh?" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut ungu keputihan sambil terkekeh dengan nada mengejek, tak lupa menampilkan deretan gigi tajamnya saat menyeringai.

"Ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal, harga dirinya jatuh karena penolakan tadi.

Sial, tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun menolaknya ... Ia akan mencari dan menghajar habis-habisan 'kekasih'-nya itu, sampai gadis berambut indigo itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan memohon untuk mengulangi 'pernyataan cinta Sasuke' terhadapnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terdiam, lalu menyeringai memikirkan ide cemerlang merasuki otaknya.

"Sui, cari orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto sekarang, karena malam ini aku ingin sekali melemaskan otot-ototku." Ucapnya dengan seringaian iblis mematikan dan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menatap bosnya datar.

Suigetsu mengambil handphonenya disaku celananya. Iapun menyentuh layar itu dan menempelkannya ke kupingnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Juugo, hari ini kita harus mencari seseorang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto."

...

**Naruto pov**

"Hmm, iya aku langsung pulang. Hehe kau merindukanku? Akui saja ... Iya aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." Aku menutup ponselku yang berbentuk flip setelah memutuskan komunikasi dengan kekasihku lalu memasukkan kedalam saku celanaku.

Aku melirik sekilas jam dipergelangan tangan kiriku, jam sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh malam.

'Pasti ia akan cemberut jika aku terlambat pulang lagi.' Batinku dengan tertawa kecil mengingat bidadariku menungguku pulang dirumah kami.

Aku mulai men-starter motor sport hitam milikku yang aku parkirkan dekat trotoar jalanan setelah selesai dari 'urusan'ku, tetapi sesaat aku menjalankan motorku seseorang pria yang tidak aku kenal menarik jaket hitam-orange-ku hingga aku terpental kebelakang dan motorku melaju tak tentu arah hingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan !" Makiku dengan kesal, aku meringis merasa sakit dipunggungku karena benturan tadi.

Aku berdiri, menatap tajam seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh berukuran besar berambut orange yang hanya membalasku dengan tatapan datarnya, seolah tidak peduli.

"Apa namamu Namikaze Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Iya, namaku Namikaze Naruto Punya masalah apa kau denganku?" Tanyaku balik dengan kesal.

"Aku yang ingin berurusan denganmu," aku mempertajam penglihatanku dan mendapatkan seorang pria berambut raven yang bergaya mirip seperti pantat ayam berjalan santai mendekatiku setelah melewati orang yang telah menarikku tadi.

"Punya urusan apa kau denganku?" Tanyaku dengan mendelik tajam iris matanya yang kelam.

"Heh? Kau ingin tahu?" Ia mendengus, tak kalah menatap iris shappire-ku dengan tajam.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya?

"Sebelum aku menghajarmu, lebih baik kau menyerah dan meninggalkan kekasihmu itu untukku, Idiot?" Ancamnya dengan nada meremehkanku.

Brengsek !

Dia menyebutku IDIOT !

Bagus, tiga siku-siku tercetak dijidatku.

"Menyerahkan bidadariku padamu? O-ow tunggu sebentar ... jadi kau ingin mengancamku, Ayam?" Tanyaku dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, kami masih pada posisi berhadapan.

"Hehe ... Seperti kau bisa menghajarku saja?" Aku terkekeh sambil mengejeknya memancing ekpressi diwajahnya yang mulai berubah.

Naruto pov end

"Akan kulakukan itu dengan secepatnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal kuat meninju wajah Naruto hingga tersungkur ketanah.

"Brengsek," desis Naruto merasa kecolongan tidak bisa menghindar dari kecepatan tangan Sasuke.

"Ck ck ck ... Bahkan kau menghindarpun tidak bisa," ejek Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, haa-aah tak lupa senyum menyeringai menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Brengsek !" Teriak Naruto bersamaan dengan kaki kanannya melayang ke atas arah Sasuke, menumpukan kedua tangannya ketanah.

Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari serangan Naruto dengan tenang seolah-olah hanya angin lalu. "Kau sebut itu serangan? Kau seperti perempuan saja." Ejeknya sekali lagi, ia mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Naruto berdiri, lalu dengan tenang ia membuang-meludah-darah yang berada didalam mulutnya akibat tonjokkan Sasuke.

"Jangan menganggapku remeh, Brengsek!" Wajah Naruto mengeras, kedua tangannya terkepal keras, ia tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya diinjak oleh manusia ayam(?) itu.

"Mati kau !" Naruto berlari siap menyerang titik kelemahan laki-laki.*ekhem 'itu'-nya itu taulah heheh*digaploked*

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dengan menjepit kaki kanan Naruto diantara pahanya.

"Sekarang giliranku," Sasuke menyeringai setan, lalu dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya sedikit menggeser belakang menyerupai gaya gunting(?) Mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"suigetsu!" Suigetsu yang menonton pertarungan SasuNaru disamping pria berambut orange bernama Juugo menyeringai senang, inilah gilirannya saat diberi isyarat oleh bosnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi ia menghampiri Naruto, dengan secepat kilat kaki kanannya berada diatas kaki Naruto yang terkunci sela-sela paha Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan kedua iris shappire-nya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi, belum sempat ia memberi perlawanan dan-

**Kraak'**

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh !" Sasuke melepaskan kaki Naruto sudah dipastikan kaki 'pria' blonde dihadapannya patah saat mendengar bunyi tulang bergretak keras.

"Hahaha, aku senang melakukannya." Suigetsu tertawa puas melihat hasilnya, yang membuat Naruto berteriak-teriak kesakitan layaknya perempuan.

Sasuke mendengus geli lalu memandang datar Naruto yang masih mengerang kesakitan akibat perbuatan Suigetsu pada kakinya.

Tak segan-segannya ia menendang dagu Naruto hingga terpelanting kebelakang(telentang) dan juga memberi tendangan beberapa kali ketubuh Naruto dan wajah Naruto hingga membuatnya babak belur.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk, merasakan darah mengalir dalam mulutnya. Rasa sakit menjalar kewajahnya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi sekarang wajahnya penuh luka-luka.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat 'pria' blonde itu tak berdaya untuk melawan dirinya, tangan kanannya menarik helaian rambut pirang itu secara kasar.

Naruto meringis merasakan rambutnya ditarik secara paksa, rasanya ingin sekali ia melawan tapi rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, wajahnya, dan terutama pada kaki kanannya yang dipatahkan oleh suigetsu membuatnya harus kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Lepaskan dia, dan aku akan mengampunimu." Ucap Sasuke datar, saat wajahnya beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto.

"Cuih ..." Naruto meludahkan darah yang berada dimulutnya ke wajah Sasuke.

" ... Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Desisnya mempertahankan harga dirinya untuk menyerah.

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, tangannya yang masih menarik rambut Naruto mengeras, dalam hitungan detik ia mendorong kepala Naruto kebelakang sampai membentur ke tanah dengan cukup keras lalu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang ia simpan dibelakang celana jeansnya.

.

.

.

.

**[Sementara itu]**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu, sesekali mata lavendernya melirik jam yang terpajang dimeja tempat tidurnya.

Jam 23.39, sudah sejam lebih ia menunggu, tetapi kekasihnya belum kunjung pulang? Ada apa? Hatinya begitu gelisah. Padahal sejam yang lalu ia sudah menelpon Kekasih blonde-nya itu untuk segera pulang, tapi sampai detik ini ia tak kunjung datang.

"Naruto-kun ..." Ucapnya lirih. Takut, takut terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan memberi kenang-kenangan untukmu, Idiot." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya, menghapus darah yang diludahkan Naruto pada wajahnya.

Tangan kanannya menggengam sebilah pisau, lalu menyelipkan ujung pisau itu dibagian atas dalam jaket Naruto dan ... Sekali tebas ia merobek jaket hitam-orange kesayangan Naruto.

Dan hanya menyisakan kaos dalam berwarna hitam ditubuh Naruto, perlahan iris shappire-nya terpejam, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kakinya seperti mati rasa. Ia pasrah jika Tuhan ingin mencabut nyawanya atau ia harus menyerahkan Hinata pada orang brengsek yang tidak ia kenal? Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan bidadarinya sampai matipun.

"Hinata." Gumamnya tanpa suara.

"Sasuke, hentikan ... Dia sudah pingsan." Juugo mencoba menghentikan bosnya yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan.

"Diamlah atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Desis Sasuke menepis tangan Juugo yang berada dipundaknya.

Kali ini ia tidak akan main-main, ia harus mendapatkan Hinata gadis satu-satunya dikampus yang belum ia taklukan.

Juugo menghela napasnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran bosnya yang kadang-kadang berubah tak jelas.

Sasuke menatap wajah pingsan Naruto dengan seksama sebelum melancarkan aksinya, lalu ia menarik kaos hitam Naruto tapi ia berhenti sejenak seperti ... Ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya saat menarik kaos hitam tersebut.

'Tunggu dulu, kenapa ada yang aneh?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, melepaskan tangannya yang menarik kaos hitam Naruto.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba menarik kaos hitam milik Naruto yang berada diderah bagian dada dan ternyata ... 'Empuk' Sasuke menelan ludahnya, takut dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menyentuh dua buah gundukan yang agak sedikit rata menurutnya dan meremas dengan perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin ..." Jedanya lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia merobek kaos hitam milik Naruto.

" ... Ka-kau ... seorang ... Wanita?!" Ucap Sasuke terbata dengan kedua mata onyxnya melotot sempurna saat melihat dua buah dada wanita yang hampir menyembul keluar akibat kain yang melilit didaerah dada itu membuat Sasuke memandang horror kearah Naruto yang pingsan.

**TBC**

**hai ... perkenalkan nama saya Valua harazuku terserah kalian ingin memanggil saya dengan nama valua atau harazuku dan saya seorang pria jadi jgn tambahkan -chan- dalam memanggil nama saya hehe ...**

**tapi lebih bagusnya panggil saya dengan sebutan hara-kun ... ini bukan fanfic saya ...**

**saya hanya membantu seorang author yang telah vakum beberapa bulan, dan ini hanya merepublish salah satu fanfic yang saya suka untuk dilanjutkan ...**

**entah kalian masih mengingat atau tidak untuk fanfic ini ...**

**jika kalian ingin authornya melanjutkan silahkan review, mungkin dichap berikut2nya akan diubah sedikit alur ceritanya ...**


End file.
